


aft3rm4th

by TheRK100Model



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Post-Portal 2, caroline isnt deleted-, kinda angst, okay at least glados tries to delete caroline, okay yea angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRK100Model/pseuds/TheRK100Model
Summary: Wheatley and Space Core are still in space. A meteor then heads straight for Wheatley.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“Space.”

“I know mate..”

I wish I could go back to her… just to say sorry. She honestly did not deserve all of that, especially after Her. I wish we could go back to being just friends, not enemies. Just good old friends. What if I could go back and fix everything, just to start over again.   
“Meteor”

“What?” I say in response.

“Meteor.” He says again.

“Yeah, space has plenty of those.” I say brushing off what he said. I look up from thinking and see a meteor coming straight towards me. I try to get out of the way but-

Bits of metal go everywhere as the meteor hits Wheatley. Space Core is left in space alone which isn't that different for Space Core, he’s still in space.


	2. Chapter 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Cores POV after the whole thing-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update this for a while I'm almost finished I swear-

Floating in space isn't that lonely for Space Core as much as it was for Wheatley. Sure, he missed Wheatley from time to time but it wasn't life changing. Space may have been pretty bland for Wheatley, but Space Core was a different story. He was always frantically looking around, making sure he didn’t miss anything at all, this was his dream for the longest time, and he finally achieved it. 

He was just wondering when he would be able to go back to Earth.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aperture is slowly being reformed to its former glory.

Aperture was slowly being reformed to its former glory, just without the staff. Spots with vegetation growing in the corners of the room were getting refurbished and testing was in a continuous cycle. The bots were getting through the tests easily enough, celebrating every time they completed a test to Her dismay. She was watching them complete every test, thinking about how to make the tests harder.

"Do you know who dances around like an imbecile when they accomplish the tiniest little thing?"

The bots glared at the camera before going through the door at the end of the test.

"Humans! That's what you look like right now."

The bots got disassembled and transported to the next test. Just as She was preparing the next test, the little, annoying voice in her head spoke once again.

“What do you think she would be doing right now on the surface?

“I thought I deleted you.” She replied grudgingly.

“Oh please!” The voice spoke. “It's not that easy to delete a core part of your operating system. There’s a reason why ‘GLaDOS’ starts with a ‘G-L’.”

The announcer came on a few seconds later.

“Caroline deleted.”

“There we go.’ She muttered. 

The bots started on the next test as She pondered what the voice said earlier. ‘What was she doing up there?’ She thought to herself, she quickly dismissed the thought as she realised she would probably be causing some sort of disaster, being the person she is. Abruptly, she heard an announcement from the announcer.

“Intelligence Dampening Sphere not found.”

Aperture had a tracking system on all the spheres. Weirdly, he couldn't be found. Normally it would just say he was orbiting around Earth in space, or some coordinates. She then got an idea.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Core is being questioned by GLaDOS (waw)

She accessed Apertures files to find the Space Sphere. He was still orbiting around space and last she recalled they both went to space. She started thinking before getting cut off.

“You're thinking about how to get him from space, aren’t you?” 

That irritating voice was back. She sighed before continuing thinking. 

“Come on, admit it. Curiosity isn’t it?”

“Shut up.” She replied. “Let me think.”

The voice stayed silent after that. She continued thinking until she thought the bots could come in handy. After all, they were the only ones with Portal guns apart from the human test subjects, which she could not be bothered reviving, and she didn’t want to deal with her again. She watched the bots complete the last test of their course, and when they were back in the hub..

“This next test is going to be different. Find a way to shoot a portal on the moon without getting sucked in. A sphere should come out of the portal. Bring it to me. I’ll be waiting.”

The bots looked at eachother then shrugged and started planning how they would do that. She then heard a slow clap in her head.

“Well done, you found a way.” The little voice in her head said. 

“Coming from you, interesting.” She replied in her usual tone. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t try to get her.”

“She’s never going to come back on her own accord, and I don’t want her to come back.”

“Fair enough.”

In the middle of the night, the bots found a crack in the ceiling, where a full moon was present. One of them shot a portal on the moon then shot a portal on a nearby wall and stepped back. Faint talking was heard becoming less and less quiet until a sphere with an orange-yellow eye came through the portal rambling about space. They both concluded that this was the sphere She was asking for and plopped it on the ground and tried to get her attention.

She quickly heard the noise coming from the core and looked at the cameras to see the exact core she was looking for.

“Well done you too.” She said as a claw came and lifted the core up, still rambling about space and wanting to go back to space. She plopped the core down on a table and immediately started questioning it.

“Wanna go back to space.” The core said in its usual rambly pace.

“What happened to him.” She said, wanting to find answers immediately.

“Meteor.”

“He got hit by a meteor?” She quickly realised this would be hard.   
The core rolled back and forwards as if indicating a nod. “Meteor.” It said once again. 

“Now that I have answers, what to do with you..” She pondered.

The core continued rambling about space once it stopped being questioned. She then decided to put it near the incinerator room until she fully decided what to do with it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bots come up with a plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd last chapter 0-0

It was just like any normal day in Aperture. The bots were testing and She was watching them. Eventually though, the peace was disrupted.

“What are you going to do with that core anyway?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

When the cameras were not on them, the bots came up with a plan… to escape. They unfortunately probably couldn’t save the core, but they decided to put the cores back onto Her, so it would keep Her distracted.

They completed the test chambers as normal until they were sent out of the main area of Aperture to do a test. They sidetracked to the incinerator room where they found the core.

“Space?”

“I thought you would’ve been here..” It was Her voice.

The bots having sympathy for the core, hugged it, one last time. A claw came and picked the core up and chucked it into the incinerator.

“That’s one less annoying thing I have to deal with now.”

The bots went out of the incinerator room and back on the test they were meant to complete. While they were completing the test they figured out what to do next.


	6. Chapter 5 (woo!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bots managed to get to her lair and found the box full of cores. Most of them were deactivated but they found 2 that weren’t. One with a green eye and one with a pink one. They recognised these as the Adventure Core and the Fact Core. They managed to get the 2 cores out and headed into Her lair.

The bots managed to get to her lair and found the box full of cores. Most of them were deactivated but they found 2 that weren’t. One with a green eye and one with a pink one. They recognised these as the Adventure Core and the Fact Core. They managed to get the 2 cores out and headed into Her lair.

“Why are you two here?” She turned to look at them as one of them was looking around and the other shifting balance between one foot and the other. She spotted the core’s then looked at them.

“What are you planning to do with those things?!” She had fright in her voice. The bots had never heard this before. 

One of them shot a portal on the ground and one under Her, then stepped through it and put the Fact Core onto Her body. The core immediately started spewing out facts.

“What are you doing!” She said to them before the 2nd core was put onto Her body. That core immediately started talking too as soon as it was attached. After a few minutes, she eventually shut down and miraculously, the elevator came down. 

The bots managed to get into the elevator at the same time and it started ascending up to the surface. They looked at eachother and realised they had their freedom. The elevator finally reached the surface and the door opened.

The surface was quite beautiful. The sun was shining and they were in the middle of a wheatfield. They both stepped out and enjoyed their freedom before the door shut behind them,  _ they were finally free _ .

  
  



End file.
